Hardcopy devices, such as a printer, a fax machine, a plotter or a multi-function peripheral (MFP), have a hard disk drive (HDD) head that is located above a magnetic disk during user operation. When an abnormal condition arises during operation of the hardcopy device, such as due to a paper jam, a serviceman call, an empty toner, a full toner bag, or an empty paper condition, the device may be subjected to vibrations or other shock as a result of a user's efforts to resolve the abnormal condition. Any vibration or shock applied to the body of the device may be translated to the HDD that is mounted in the body, causing the HDD head to strike the magnetic disk. The striking of the magnetic disk by the head can cause damage to both the magnetic disk and the head.
In one conventional system, to protect the HDD from vibration or shock resulting from the recovering from the abnormal condition, a structural material is used to reduce any vibrations or shocks. In particular, a rubber or gel damper is placed between the HDD and a mounting sheet metal that fixes the HDD to a hard copy device. This system, however, may be unable to effectively reduce the vibration, as the reduction depends on the frequency of the given vibration or shock and the damping property of the rubber or gel. It also may be unable to show sufficient reduction depending on the size of the given vibration or shock. Although it is possible to use a damper that covers a wider frequency that is more effective for handling serious vibrations or shocks, such a damper is very expensive. In addition, since the quality of the damper material is soft, it can have a negative influence on recording and reproduction due to a self-excited vibration of a motor rotating inside the HDD.
It would be desirable to have a more effective and less costly system for protecting the HDD when an abnormal condition is being resolved.